Percy's Day Off
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Hermione Granger thinks her boyfriend Percy Weasley is overworking himself. So she formulates a plan to get him the day off. Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Christmas Eve Boxes, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snow Globe Maker, and Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Christmas Eve Boxes, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snow Globe Maker, and Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Christmas Eve Boxes I wrote for (Stage 3) Your pajamas are decorated with: Books and the prompt was to write about Percy/Hermione. For Snow Globe Maker I wrote for Gryffindor Common Room and the prompt was the item of fireplace. For Present Wrapping Station I wrote for Step 4 which was Disguise a rip in the paper and my prompt was the emotion of tired. I hope you all enjoy Percy's Day Off.**

Hermione Granger curled up on the red and gold sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room nearest to the fireplace with the book she'd just gotten from her parents for Christmas. Every year her parents got her a new book and every year she couldn't wait to just sit down and read. It was a ritual she'd had ever since she was old enough to understand what a ritual was. Even a little bit before then even. She'd been reading for almost an hour when she felt the sofa next to her sag with the weight of another person.

"Hello," she said still engrossed in her book. It was probably Harry or Ron and both of them knew how much an avid bookworm she was. They both also knew that bothering her in the middle of a chapter of one of her new books was a big mistake. "I'm almost done this chapter. Just let me finish up and I'll be with you in a minute."

"Alright," came the voice of not Ron, or Harry but her current boyfriend Percy Weasley. "Take your time. I've got homework I can do while I wait for you to finish."

Lowering the book a little bit to look over at Percy Hermione could see the tired set of his shoulders as he began to work on an essay for one of his classes. He'd talked to her of all the stress he was under what with being Head Boy and taking N.E. this year. She found herself wondering when he got any sleep with all the work he was putting on himself as she finished up the chapter she was on. Putting her book marker in to mark her space she closed her book.

"I'm done," she told him.

"But I'm not," Percy responded with a sigh. "You can continue to read if you want." He started to scan through the text book he had propped open against his knee. "I've got to get through this essay and another before I start my patrol tonight."

Hermione stood up and moved behind Percy. She began to massage the tense muscles in his shoulders earning a moan from Percy. "You need to relax a little Percy," she told him. "You're to tense and over worked. How long has it been since you've had a day were you didn't think about homework, N.E. , or being Head Boy?"

Percy seemed to be deep in thought as she allowed her fingers to work harder at the knotted muscles of the older boys shoulders. It seemed to be hard for him to concentrate on what he was thinking on saying to her which caused Hermione to redouble her efforts. "Mione," Percy's voice sound ragged in his own ears, "you have stop doing that and allow me time to think."

"Now why would I do that?" Hermione asked teasingly. "You'll just tell me all the reasons why you have to get back to work and give yourself the time you need." She giggled at him. "I think you let yourself have a day off."

Percy looked around the Gryffindor Common Room for anyone who'd willingly come to his rescue. Anyone who would make Hermione Granger see reason but no one seemed willing to come help him. Another moan left his lips as her fingers came across a particularly hard knot right in the middle of his back.

"Mione, stop that now," he groaned trying to keep as quiet as he could.

"Not until you say you'll get one of the prefect to take your shift on patrol tonight," Hermione told him with a smile. "And also put away the homework. It's the weekend you finish it tomorrow or Sunday. You need a rest, Percy." She dug her thumbs into the knot earning a satisfied moan from Percy.

"Fine," Percy sighed. "You win. I"m putting away the books now and I'll go find one of the prefects to take my shift." He pulled away from the thumbs and turned to her seeing Hermione's victorious smile. "Now that you've had your way what do you plan on having us do for the rest of the day?"

Hermione pretended to think for a few minutes before answering the question quite simply. "I think we should spend the rest of the day just cuddling on the sofa in front of the fireplace," she whispered in his ear. "Unless you can think of something else?"

"Cuddling it is then," Percy stated as he went off in search of one of the prefect.

After Percy returned to the sofa Hermione pushed him back on the sofa and curled up into his side. They spent the rest of the day curled in the Gryffindor Common Room like that.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Percy's Day Off.**


End file.
